Weasley is Her King
by midnight-me
Summary: It’s the 5th year quidditch final, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. Luna is watching Ron play keeper, and hoping for something that doesn’t seem possible. After the match, Ron runs into Luna and discovers something he didn’t find possible. One shot.


**A/N: This is a Ron/Luna one shot in both characters point of view. The first half is in Luna's and the second half is in Ron's.**

Disclaimer: All Jo's

Special thanks to my BETAs Silv, Jules411, ForgottenPoems and my sister Lizzy.

"…Johnson…Spinnet…Bell…Weasley…Kirke…Sloper…Weasley!" 

I looked up as the Gryffindor Quidditch team soared onto the Qudditch pitch. It was the final Quidditch match oft the season, and I had come to watch it for a couple of reasons. I really don't enjoy Quidditch much anymore--mostly because I read in _The Quibbler_ that angry Centaurs love to crash Quidditch matches in their spare time--but the first reason I still go to the matches is to support Ravenclaw. I'd spent weeks on my giant eagle hat, which I charmed to make loud noises every time a Ravenclaw scores. Now, in the final match against Gryffindor, my house had a chance for the Quidditch Cup.

The other reason is to watch the Gryffindor Keeper, Ronald Weasley.

I'd liked Ron since the beginning of my forth year when I met him on the Hogwarts Express. He was so funny, and I loved watching him. His joke about Goyle was one of the funniest things I'd ever heard. But I don't think Ron understands me very well. He thinks of me as 'Loony Lovegood' like most others do.

So far, things were not looking too good for Ron. He had let two goals in, and it had only been five minutes. I must say, Ron is not a very good Keeper. The Slytherins had even made up a song about Ron's bad Quidditch skills, and they were singing it loudly. I love the song, but I had made up different lyrics, of course. I sing it often; it is quite catchy.

Since I don't like Quidditch, I don't really mind Ron's awful skills. Watching Ron play Quidditch is just about the best time to watch him. I can stare at him dreamily, and no one gives me weird looks. Not that it matters since people give me weird looks all the time.

The match now seemed to be going better for Ron. He'd blocked four goals, and he was starting to look more confident. A few Ravenclaws glared at me because every time Ron blocked a goal, I grinned. I don't know if Ron will ever notice me or not. It seems like he can be so thick sometimes. Besides, I think he likes Hermione Granger…but at least I can still watch him.

My hat started to make noise--Ravenclaw had scored. There were loud cheers from our side, but I hardly noticed. I was still gazing dreamily at Ron. I hope that someday he'll see me as 'Luna' and not 'Loony'. I hope that someday he'll like me instead of Hermione. But for now that's all I can do- Watch…and hope.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blocked by Weasley!" I heard Lee Jordan yell. It was the final Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, and so far we were in the lead! I couldn't believe how well I was doing. I had blocked most of Ravenclaw's shots, and Gryffindor was winning!

"Spinnet scores! Eighty-Sixty to Gryffindor."

The Grffindors cheered. This was so far our best match of the season, since I'd messed up at all the others. I scanned the crowd for Harry and Hermione whenever I had a free second. Seeing them rooting for me helped more than anything. I looked over at the other players. Almost all of them were down by Ravenclaw's hoops, so I started searching for my friends' faces. I looked and couldn't find them, and I started to take my focus back to the match, but something caught my eye.

It was Luna Lovegood. She was sitting with the Ravenclaws, and she was wearing her big eagle hat. I could also see the faint image of her wand behind her ear. But she wasn't paying any attention to the match at all. She was staring straight at me. I looked at her for a second, but she saw me and turned away. She was probably just staring into space, as usual.

"Weasley does not seem to be paying attention!" Lee yelled angrily into the microphone, and glared at me.

I suddenly realized Davies had scored twice, and I hadn't even tried to stop him. The Slytherins started singing even louder, and the Ravenclaws cheered. I felt myself go red. Angelina called a time out and flew over to me.

"What are you doing! We were in the lead! Stop star gazing and focus on the match!" Angelina yelled frantically, and flew away muttering something about how Wood never would have been staring off into space during a Quidditch match. She resumed the game, and we continued playing; thankfully, the rest went by smoothly. I blocked three more shots, and finally Ginny got the snitch.

"Gryffindor has done it! Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup!" Lee shouted.

The rest went by in a blur as Gryffindor went wild. When I got back down to the ground, everyone started congratulating the team--it was incredible! After a few minutes, I hurried to go put my broom away so I could celebrate with Gryffindor.

WHAM! I was going so fast I had collided with someone.

Luna Lovegood smiled at me. "Hello, Ronald."

"Oh. Um, sorry I crashed into you," I mumbled.

"That's ok. People do that to me a lot," Luna remarked in her dreamy voice. "Besides, by crashing into people you can get rid of the giant, fanged Pernecoles floating around inside your head.

"Um…right," I said awkwardly.

"So, congratulations on the match," Luna went on.

"Oh…thanks. I…er…have…to go celebrate with Gryffindor," I explained.

"Don't have any Cauldron Cakes. They're infested with poisonous Crumbi, which can turn your tongue purple and orange," Luna stated and left.

I stared at her as she walked away. I was about to put my broom away, when I noticed a piece of parchment on the ground.

"Luna! I think you dropped something!" I called. I picked it up and waved it at her, but she was already gone. I held the parchment for a moment, debating whether I should open it and read it or not. Finally I opened it, and in small, loopy handwriting it read:

_Weasley is my king_

I pocketed the note, grinning a bit, and walked away.


End file.
